broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Moondrop
Moondrop is a Kind Hearted Fun loving Bat Pony. He's Dollar Rain's Boyfriend and Jasmine's Younger twin Brother, He is the Main Protagonist of his Adventure Stories, he made an first appearances in the episode, In Memory of Stallionda. Past Moondrop and his older twin sister Jasmine born in the rainbow factory after Echo tell Nightmare Lynch that she's pregnant to twins 6 months ago. After they were born, Echo and Lynch decided to go back to the rainbow factoy to continuing working and seperate them. Moondrop got adopted by princess celestia as her own foster son dued to his parents work. After 10 years, He accidentally barged into Twilight Sparkle's Birthday and crashed the party. Twilight is so Angry at him and Celestia decide to banish him for life. But then the thunderstorm appeared in front of ponyvile and canterlot so then Moondrop decided to attend flight school Five years Later Moondrop fly beyond the stars so happy. Moonlight While looking at the Stars, Moondrop felt upset and heart broken after 15 years ago, so he wrote a song while he was gone. during the verse 2, he decided to fly and flew to twilight's castle and he knocked on it and he said to twilight the words, ''I'm Sorry. '' Night of Time and Space On heart warming, Moondrop Relationships Twilight Sparkle Since he was a baby, Twilight treats him like her son and her baby brother until on her birthday, Moondrop accidentally barged in late and cause twilight angry at him, Moondrop tried to apologies but twilight punished him and he disappeared Twilight realize that he was trying to fly and shocked that he's gone. Moondrop has a Fear of Twilight's going to be Banished. In the Final Story, Twilight forgives Moondrop and let him come home. Princess Celestia She has a good Motherly Relationship since he was a baby until age 10 when she is furious at him for ruining Twilight's birthday and banish him for life, But then After overhearing about Moondrop's trying to fly, She founded out that he's gone and after 5 years with a rude attitude. Moondrop reveal to Celestia that he has a nightmare when Celestia banished Twilight to Everfree Forest forever, Celestia Promised Moondrop that she wont do it until the 9th story, She broke the promise to Moondrop and Banished twilight forever that makes Moondrop angry at her and ran away in age 17 back to the human world and celestia felt upset that he's gone. After Twilight forgives Moondrop, Celestia apologies to him for broke the promise and invite him and twilight to come home. Dollar Rain Dollar Rain and Moondrop have a nice loving releationship. Nightmare Lynch Nightmare Lynch is Moondrop's Father who originally dead along with his wife, He accept to join Moondrop and Discord on their revenge on Canterlot and now He Later betray them for the Rainbow Factory and reveal he was the one who kill echo because he dont want to have kids. Nightmare Lynch is serve as the Main Antagonist of the Third Story. Echo Echo was Jasmine and Moondrop's Mother who died in the rainbow factory, She was Friendly, Kind Hearted and Loved by Ponyville and then She brought back by Moondrop after her Husband is defeated by Moondrop, She forgives him for killing him by an accident. Jasmine Jasmine and Moondrop are long lost twins who havent seen each other in 15 years, She made an appearances in story number 3 where she flew to save discord, Shining Armor and Moondrop but then in the 6th story, Jasmine reveal to hate Moondrop and bully him and deserves as the Main Antagonist of the Second Half of the Series, Story 6 to Story 9 Kalin Darcy Kalin and moondrop arch enemies and kalin (himself) the main antagonist of the second story. They met when Moondrop told him to stop bullying Fluttershy, and now in the 6th story, Kalin's Reformed and help Moondrop, Dollar Rain and Canterlot High to protect their city from Jasmine and her Minions, unti 7th 8th and 9th stories, Kalin is the secondary antagonist and forced by jasmine and now he's later defeated by Moondrop along with Jasmine King Scorpino King Scorpino is Moondrop's Main Arch Enemy and the Main Antagonist of the 10th and Final Story who stole the Timestar. After he's been defeated, Moondrop returns to equestria with twilight from the mountains after got the star. Category:Bat Pony Category:Male